


Love Bites

by Michicant123



Series: Sterek Is Eternal [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorkable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Love Bites, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, True Mates, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: Sterek and cuddling and biting. These mates were fun to draw.





	Love Bites

 

Join me on Tumblr: [michicant123](https://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](https://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Holla at me for suggestions, if there's something you want to see, or if you just wanna say hi.


End file.
